


Art for Taking Chances

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrydracobang, Digital Art, Fanart, Harry/Draco Big Bang 2018, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, NSFW Art, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Art for gracerene's Taking Chances





	Art for Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830508) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). 



HURRY and go READ [Taking Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830508/chapters/36859494) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene) for Harry/Draco Big Bang 2018!  


**Artist's Notes:** This was my first time doing big bang and I admit that I was a little intimidated by the sheer quality and level of commitment needed. Luckily enough I was able to pinch hit for gracerene (who I didn't know was one of our amazing Mods! *facepalms*). Thank you so much Grace for being patient with me - for the long periods without communicating while I worked, always answering my questions, giving encouragement when I shared unfinished pieces, and extra time to finish. You made my first big bang delightful and smooth and I hope I was able to do justice to these scenes and original characters!

**Character shots of gracerene's original American characters:**

  


**Chapter 19: Ignite**

  


**Chapter 32: Scarred**

  



End file.
